Youth Inducement
The ability to cause physical return to younger state. Sub-power of Age Shifting and Youth Manipulation . Opposite to Age Acceleration. Also Called *Age Reduction *Age Regression *Rejuvenating *Rejuvenation *Reversed Aging Inducement *Younger Self Inducement Capabilities The user can make themselves and/or others age in reverse ergo making them younger. Some make them age backwards the same rate as the did forwards and some can make them age backwards very quickly by going about a year per second back. Some can put them on an automatic aging process making them become younger and younger at a certain speed until they go from children to toddlers to babies to fetuses to sperm to not existing. Some can recover their original age and revert them to their real age. Associations *Age Manipulation *Age Shifting *Life Renewal *Youth Embodiment **Youth Manipulation Limitations *Users can only make others younger. *Could apply to electronic devices but only with experience. *May be temporary. Known Users Known Objects * Age-regressor ray (Milo Murphy's Law) * Fountain of Youth (Folklore) * Kid-O-Matic (Tomodachi Life) * Water of Eternal Youth (Charmed) *Golden Apples of Idunn (Norse Mythology) *Loco's Darkness ÄRMs (Marchen Awakens Romance) *Golden Apples of Idunn (Marvel Comics) *Bubbles' Machine (The Oddbods Show) *Goo Goo Gas (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Magical Golden Flower (Tangled) *Pool of formula (Boss Baby) *Pacifier (Sky High) *Chronitons (Futurama) *Age-Reversing Rune (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) Known Powers * Renewing Breath (Gold Digger) Gallery Ruth (Misfits) young.PNG|Ruth's (Misfits) "Age Regression" power makes her look younger... Ruth (Misfits) sex.png|...but when having sex with Nathan... Ruth (Misfits) old.jpg|...she loses control revealing her real age. File:Medlock_absorb_Scarlet's_life_force.png|Medlock (Archie's Weird Mysteries) absorbing Scarlet Helsing's life force, regaining his youth at the cost of aging her proportionally. File:Jewelry_Bonney.png|Jewelry Bonney (One Piece) can change her opponents' age back to childhood, or vice versa. File:ModoModoNoMiFilmZ.gif|Ain (One Piece) using her "Modo Modo no Mi" powers to reverse her living targets' age by 12 years per shot. 151_-_Babyfier.jpg|Babyfier, A.K.A. Experiment 151 (Lilo & Stitch) Side Effect of Youth.jpeg|The side effect of Loco's Darkness ÄRMs (Marchen Awakens Romance) make her younger. Despite having the appearance of a young girl, Loco is actually a grown 32 year old woman. Baby Bubbles 2.jpg|Bubbles (Oddbods/The Oddbods Show) under the effect of youth inducement by her machine ray. The reason why because Jeff (Oddbods/The Oddbods Show) accidentally scared her by sneezing which in result to turn her into a baby. ... IMG_4463.PNG|... The same thing happened when Fuse (The Oddbods Show) sees that his friends have turned into babies from a cause of the machine ray after going home and tries to undo the problem. Amora (Earth-616) from Totally Awesome Hulk Vol 1 5 cover.jpg|In her Past life Amora (Marvel Comics) was known as Idunn File:Idunn_(Earth-616)_from_Loki_Vol_2_2_0001.jpg|Idunn (Marvel Comics) is the Currant Goddess of Immortality, Youth and Rejuvenation. aaaafuturamapic.png|Prof. Farnsworth (Futurama) accidentally invented a machine that made people increasingly younger. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Age-based Abilities Category:Inducement Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Mental Power Category:Temporal Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Real Powers